


找到你了

by yuean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, 你x许墨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 特工设定前世今生狐妖许墨不老狐妖追寻千年挚爱
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	找到你了

“特工036许墨任务已完成，请求派回。”一道清冷的嗓音从对讲机内传来，我立刻下达指令。

“即刻派回。”

我是特务长，相当于古时候的将军一职，负责指挥并派遣手下的特工执行任务。而许墨，是所有特务里，执行任务和各种综合能力最出色的一个。

总听前任特务长说，以前上战场杀敌的时候，也有一个优秀下属叫许墨，而且两人长相一模一样。因此，总有传闻说，许墨是寿命无尽的狐妖，因为他相貌不会随年月的流逝而改变，狭长的狐狸眼，更是让人深信不疑。

我不顾其他人的劝阻，还是将他收进了亲卫特务队，而他的表现，也从未辜负我的期望。

“悠然。”他从远处走来，神色轻松，看来这次的任务对他来说也是轻而易举。

“说了多少次，叫我特务长。”

他眯眼笑了笑，没说话。这次外派任务只有我们两人，我们收拾好东西准备回基地。

正在拆解帐篷时，他突然捂住嘴弯腰蹲下，然后整个人缩在一起，我想去寻味情况，却被他制止，我在原地迷惑又担心，他却一言不发。

这次的发情期怎么提前了？他想着。难道是因为和悠然接触太多，受到影响了吗？怎么办，要化形了。

“许墨，没事吧？”我无法坐视不管，忍不住走过来，蹲下来握住他的肩，他似乎被我吓到，眼睛猛地睁大。我看着他的眼睛，用力眨了眨眼，确定没有看错，他的眼睛，在慢慢变成紫色。

“喂！你说话啊？”他低下头不语，像是在思考些什么，然后下定决心一般抬起头，和我对视。我惊愕的看着他的头发慢慢边长，内眼角浮出两颗痣，头顶和身后长出毛绒绒的白紫渐变色的兽耳和尾巴。

“害怕吗？”他平复着喘息问我。

“不至于，只是...觉得有点新奇。我可以摸吗？”

他刚想开口阻止，我却先他一步，一手揪住耳朵，一手抓住尾巴揉捏，他尖叫了一声，然后是止不住的甜腻呻吟。

我愣了一下，“这么敏感？”平时清冷寡欲的超级特工许墨，居然会露出这幅神情，让我不禁兴致勃发，生出想要欺负他的念头。

他努力压住呻吟，断断续续的开口说话，“我...会给你解释，可我现在...唔，发情期到了，你能不能先...帮帮我...”

他满眼水汽望着我，我的喉咙不经意滚了一下，我们平日建立的信任，让我此刻对他的话深信不疑，“我知道了，我该怎么做？”

我退开一点，任他动作，他跪在我面前，示意我躺下，然后我看着他解开我的裤子，俯下身含住了我的肉棒。

我惊了一跳，想要把他推开，可他舔弄的技巧让我使不上力，不一会儿我就在他口中硬挺起来，他见状吐出了肉棒，把自己的裤子褪了干净，跨坐在我的大腿上，将我们的两根握在一起快速撸动了一会儿，然后起身往前挪了一点，一张一合的穴口抵住我的龟头，他咬着下唇一坐到底。

“嘶.....哈...”发情期就可以不做前戏直接进去吗？虽然里面很热很滑，但也太紧了，他不会痛吗。我这么想着。

他却双手撑住我的肩膀，下身开始上下快速律动，每一下都只留一个头部在里面，然后整根没入。

许墨心里感叹，刚坐下去的时候，几乎直接进到了生殖腔，整个人差点都有种要被贯穿的可怖感觉，但是更多的是舒爽和心理上的满足。

我看着他胸口的两点红缨不断上下晃动，晃得我眼红，于是我坐起身抱住他，去舔咬那两点，不一会儿便被我吸的又红又肿。

他口中隐忍的呻吟不断，下身动作缓慢了一些，他停了一下，像是休息，不再上下动作，只是更用力的夹紧了我的肉棒，然后保持含着肉棒的姿势转了个身背对着我。

他上身前倾，半伏在草地上，跪坐着再次开始进出，草地上的杂草不停骚刮着他的乳尖和性器，他被刺激得直尖叫，后穴越缩越紧，竟是被自己玩弄着射了出来。

高潮的余韵还没过，他的后穴还在不停蠕动，我问他，“你好点了吗？”

他想点头，但其实并未满足，又不好意思开口，当他准备说些什么的时候，我哼笑一声“你满足了，可我一次都还没射呢。”

没等他开口，我便把肉棒整个从肉穴里抽出，退出来的时候，发出“啵”的一声，肠肉也在依依不舍的吸附着我，咬紧着不肯松口。

“看来今天不能按时回基地了，我就在这里喂饱你吧。”

我猛地撞了进去，白花花的臀瓣被激起层层肉浪，啪啪声和呻吟声不绝于耳，他雌伏在我身下，我跪直身体以野兽交媾的姿势用力肏他，  
后穴的激烈使得液体四处飞溅，他的性器也在前面高亢的抬着头，随着我的撞击甩动，渗出的液体低落在草地，森林里的草木动物都在观摩这场激烈的交媾。

突然草丛里穿出沙沙声，他惊了一下，后穴缩紧，我吸了口气，奋力的又把肠肉撞开，草丛里冒出一个白色的脑袋，是只白狐狸。

他睁大了眼睛，嘴里哭叫着“不要”，脑袋晃动着，汗湿的头发也随着动作甩来甩去，肉穴一个劲的绞紧，紧的我难以动作，我拍打了几下他饱满的屁股，让他放松，那只小狐狸似乎也被拍打的声音吓到，一溜烟跑的没影。

他顿时像只泄了气的气球一样瘫软下去，两腿就要跪不住，我无奈把他翻过身抱着站起，站立着肏进去。这个姿势吃的极深，我感觉前段进入了一个前所未有的深度，那里的肠肉更加紧致滚烫。

我好奇的往那处顶弄，他却崩溃的哭叫着“不行，那里不要”，乱七八糟说着什么不能射进去，我却坏心思作祟，偏要射进去。

于是在我不断地定弄之下，那出隐秘之地终于开了口，我把头部整个塞进去，在高热紧致的包裹之下全部射了进去，他整个人脱力般挂在我身上，我抱着他走进帐篷暂时休息，等他醒过来再说。

我给他清理的时候，他小声说着，“会怀孕的”

怀孕？会生出小狐妖吗？有些期待呢……

我坐在帐篷门口看着星星，过了许久，听到里面的动静，他醒了。

“我找了你很久，每一世都在找，终于让我再次遇到你，所以，这一次，可不可以是永远？”

我听着他突如其来的奇怪话语，只感觉脑中有什么闪过，一幕幕浮现在眼前。

“哇！小狐狸你还会变成人啊！别害羞嘛，你真好看，我们交个朋友吧？”

“狐妖哥哥！你叫什么名字呀，你真好看，你以后愿意嫁给我吗？”

“许墨！你看我这身喜服好看吗，红色也很适合你！你真好看，我感觉像是在做梦。”

“许墨~狐妖哥哥~你说，你会不会怀孕啊，会不会给我生一堆好看的狐妖宝宝啊？”

……

“许墨，我要出征了，等我回来。”

“.....咳咳...你来干什么...不是让你在家等我回来吗......抱歉，这次我可能...要很久才能回来了，你愿意等我吗...”

“不！悠然！！啊啊啊啊——！”

“悠然？悠然？！”我眼前的景象重新回到帐篷内，许墨焦急的看着我，我只感觉眼睛酸涩不已，眼泪竟是断了线似的流个不停。

我一把将他推到在地，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇掠夺，下身再次插入开始抽动，我只能靠一次比一次凶狠的动作来发泄心中的种种酸楚。

对不起，让你一个人等了这么久。对不起，让你一个人苦苦寻找千年。对不起，我回来得太晚。  
对不起......

这一次，我不会再放开你的手。


End file.
